


A festa do capitalismo, mais conhecida como Natal

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Communism, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Pip Drunk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pip, bêbado, começa a se questionar a razão de ter comprado uma árvore de natal e como aquilo não têm nada a ver com o nascimento de Jesus Cristo.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 3





	A festa do capitalismo, mais conhecida como Natal

As luzes da árvore de natal estavam todas apagadas, pois Pip havia bebido demais para manter a compostura, a capacidade psicológica e a social de mantê-las acesas, era um símbolo escrachado de que o capitalismo tinha transformado aquela data comemorativa. Pelo amor de Deus, era o aniversário de Jesus Cristo, o _Salvador_ , o que uma árvore cheia de luzes coloridas tinha a ver com isso? Era apenas aquela doença chamada capitalismo, que infectou até mesmo as datas sagradas. Sentia desgosto só de olhar. Por que tinha comprado aquela coisa desagradável mesmo, se perguntou parado na frente da árvore, com a taça de vinho em mãos. Deu um gole na bebida e decidiu que queria se livrar da árvore de natal _agora_.

Jogar pela janela, queimar… Colocar no carro, jogar na frente da casa de Eric Cartman e depois atear fogo. Jesus, precisava parar de beber agora mesmo. Mas o vinho era tão docinho, agradável, não conseguiria mesmo se quisesse. Sorte que não queria.

Bebeu o resto com apenas um gole, colocou a taça na mesa redonda e, mesmo antes de pegar as chaves do carro, segurou a garrafa de vinho pelo gargalo. Ótimo, ainda estava pela metade. Naquela altura Pip realmente arrastaria a árvore para dentro do carro e dirigiria, bêbado, até a residência de Cartman para jogar o lixo no lixo. Estava tonto e com o raciocínio lento, aquela parecia uma ótima ideia… 

Mas todo o seu plano foi por água abaixo quando escutou tocarem a campainha. Uma, duas, três vezes até o loiro andar, cambaleante, para a frente da porta e abrir para o lado de dentro. Não precisou nem mesmo focar sua visão para saber quem era, a única pessoa na cidade inteira que usava preto da cabeça aos pés era Damien. Ele sorria, estava, em mãos, com um pacote vermelho envolto por uma fita amarela.

Por que ele tinha vindo até sua casa, no Natal? _Ninguém nunca vinha lhe ver no Natal_.

— Hey Pip-

— Com licença Damien, por que você está aqui?

Damien olhou para Pip como se tivesse visto a coisa mais bizarra do mundo, depois para o vinho e em seguida a chave do carro. Pip nunca bebia, recusava até em festas e, na verdade, sequer tinha visto alguma vez ele beber. Nunca perdia a compostura ou faltava com educação. Vê-lo assim, visivelmente alterado e com as roupas amassadas, era no mínimo bizarro. Tinha chegado na hora certa.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Estou tentando ir queimar um símbolo do capitalismo, agora, se puder me dar licença...

Porém o inglês não teve nem tempo de reclamar quando o moreno tirou a chave das suas mãos e entrou no apartamento, é só não conseguiu tirar a garrafa porque Pip foi mais rápido e se afastou. Olhou para Damien por alguns segundos antes de beber direto da garrafa e apenas depois de um longo gole perguntou, novamente:

— Por que você está aqui?

— Vim ver o meu namorado – Ah, é mesmo, eles estavam namorando há quase cinco meses, por um breve instante o loiro havia esquecido. – no Natal e entregar um presente. E o que você tá fazendo?

Phillip olhou para o namorado em silêncio por mais algum tempo, decepcionado, antes de virar mais um gole da bebida pela garganta. A resposta não foi imediata e muito menos teve alguma relação com a pergunta, pois o loiro estava bêbado demais para se preocupar com a educação:

— Também alimentando a _festa do capitalismo_ , Damien? Estou um pouco desapontado. 

Pela segunda vez na noite, em menos de dois minutos, Damien olhou para Pip sem entender nada, como se estivesse vendo algo bizarro. Seguiu com o olhar ele se sentando desajeitado no sofá de três lugares e, mais uma vez, bebendo mais um pouco do vinho. Colocou o presente esquecido na mesa redonda e depois sentou do lado do loiro, que agora estava quieto olhando para a árvore de natal com o cenho franzido, parecia descontente.

— Damien, por que eu comprei essa coisa mesmo? 

— Também não entendi, é meio idiota colocar uma árvore no meio da sala.

— Também, mas não estou falando disso. – Apontou para a árvore, com a mesma mão que segurava a garrafa. – Os porcos capitalistas matam árvores e vendem como se fosse algo lindo. Estou me sentindo mal por ter participado disso- quero _queimar_ aquilo na frente da casa do Cartman.

De repente, na verdade, após alguns segundos processando o que o outro tinha falado, Damien começou a rir. Era uma gargalhada sincera, que o moreno parecia não conseguir controlar, Pip ficou apenas olhando e até tentou virar a garrafa mais uma vez, mas Damien lhe impediu.

— Já chega de vinho para você por hoje. – Tentou puxar a garrafa, mas ele não soltou, até mesmo começou a segurar com as duas mãos. Damien não evitou de rir novamente, apesar de tudo, era meio bonitinho. – É sério, Pip.

— Nunca já chega de vinho. – Retrucou e encarou o outro desafiadoramente, segurando firmemente a garrafa. – Nós deveríamos falar chega para o capitalismo. E queimar aquela árvore.

— Quando tu tiver sóbrio a gente fala disso, Pip.

— Honestamente, sinto que agora é a hora perfeita-

Damien nunca tinha visto Pip tão obcecado em algo quanto estava em destruir a árvore de natal. Parecia que ela era o próprio capitalismo, ou algo assim. Puxou a garrafa com mais força e conseguiu que ele soltasse, mas em troca recebeu uma maldição e uma cópia do _Manifesto Comunista_ na cabeça. De onde o loiro tinha tirado o livro era um mistério.

O moreno levantou sem dar atenção as agressões e foi para a cozinha, onde deixou o vinho e depois voltou para a sala, levando um copo cheio de água. Ainda de pé, ofereceu a água para Pip, que olhou na sua direção descontente e tomou o copo em suas mãos para beber um longo gole.

— Sabe, Damien – De repente Pip começou, falando devagar, ainda bêbado demais para se conter. – As empresas se aproveitam de uma data religiosa para vender, elas esfregam na cara das pessoas que a felicidade depende de um objeto, que está em um celular novo, e isso me enoja.

Não era como se Damien não soubesse da posição política de Pip, mas ele nunca falava tão abertamente sobre as coisas que lhe desagradavam, independente do que fosse. Assim que sentou do lado dele, o inglês devolveu o copo de água pela metade e se encostou no namorado, estava bem sonolento naquela altura, mas isso não lhe impediu de continuar:

— O aniversário de Jesus Cristo agora é a festa do capitalismo… É um pouco triste… 

Com certeza Pip teria continuado, isso se não tivesse adormecido com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Damien.


End file.
